Engaño
by Stein
Summary: Dark se pregunta por que su nemesis lo odia tanto y por que lo a traicionado, Krad le hara pagar a Dark por algo que sucedio en el pasado. KxD, SxD
1. Engaño

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki (creo)

**Engaño**

Sobre aquellas montañas que flotaban sobre el inmenso y profundo océano, en el cielo podía observarse una pelea más entre dos seres alados atacándose como bestias feroces ante su presa o cazador. Uno no entendía el porque no podían dejar de pelear, porque esa manía de discutir y llevar a estas peleas que no tenían sentido hasta tal punto de querer extinguir la existencia del otro. Aunque no quería hacerlo no podía dejar que el ángel blanco se perdiera en su locura, en aquella obsesión que tenia por destruirlo; se preguntaba si de verdad iba a asesinarlo. Aún no entendía el porque Krad quería desaparecerlo de este mundo. ¿En verdad el ángel blanco lo odiaba tanto como para matarlo? La verdad es que él debería odiar más a ese ser angelical.

Sus pensamientos hicieron que se distrajera causándole el no poder esquivar el ataque del rubio que lo derribó azotándolo contra una de las lapidas de aquel cementerio destruyendo de paso varias más.

— ¿No me digas que te has vuelto más débil Dark?

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Krad?

—Esta vez no seremos sellados, éste ciclo en el que vivimos serás asesinado y no podrás renacer más con tu forma original ¿No es algo grandioso Dark? —Tomándole el mentón y sonriéndole de forma tan angelical con tal inocencia que solo un niño tendría.

— ¿De qué estas hablando?

—Sabes bien de lo que hablo —cambiando aquella dulce expresión por una de odio.

—No, espera…

El ángel de alas negras lo tomó por la nuca atrayéndolo hacía si tocando sus labios que contrarrestaban en color con aquella piel albina tan blanca como la nieve que caía sobre ellos. Casi tiro del otro hasta que posara sobre la nieve sus delicadas manos formando una huella en ellos agarro sus ropajes como queriéndolos arrancar, eran un tipo de barrera que no dejaba acercarse a quien tanto quería, tocar aquella piel, verla y lamerla.

Krad no devolvió el beso pero tampoco lo aparto, simplemente se quedo como una estatua, y no por que lo hubiera sorprendido o algo por el estilo, sino que simplemente no sentía nada, ni atracción ni repulsión. Cuando Dark se apartó quería ver los ojos del otro pero lo que vio lo paralizó, aquella mirada indiferente le dolía como si lanzara hielo puro a su cuerpo. Agacho la mirada dolido ante tal acto del otro no sabía como era que las cosas habían terminado así cuando antes se llevaban tan bien siendo tan unidos y apasionados; los perfectos amantes algo que nadie podía igualar pero cuando empezaba a crecer otra vez su rencor por recordar lo pasado sintió como el otro se movía encima suyo.

Krad se levanto dispuesto a marcharse por esa ocasión tenía suficiente con el dolor que el moreno tenía en su interior más allá de los golpes y heridas que le había causado, se alejaba cada vez más dejando al otro con lágrimas que no quería derramar.

— ¡Detente!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Dark? —Dándole la espalda, no quería ver una más de las patéticas escenas del ángel negro.

—Deja de actuar de ese modo.

— ¿Actuar? —Dark se desesperaba cuando el ángel usaba tonos irónicos y sarcásticos con él, lo conocía muy bien.

—Basta Krad ya no sigas con eso.

—Me voy.

—No te irás —agarro con fuerza su brazo, temblaba por los nervios, por la furia creciente. Su dolor — ¿Dime por qué?

— ¿Porque qué?

—Si ellos son amigos ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos serlo también?

—Porque hace 400 años lo intentamos y no resulto.

—Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo —El rubio volteo a verlo con su fría mirada.

—No es lo que acabas de decir.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —resoplando, esto era tan difícil.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Dark? —acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente — ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu amante?

—Te deseo tanto como tú me deseas a mi —viendo fijamente aquella dorada mirada no dejando que el otro lo intimidara, después de todo, si quería estar cerca suyo debía ser fuerte y autoritario.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Ambos seres alados se veían fijamente podía reflejarse el deseo que tenían por poseerse, por tener el cuerpo del otro, cubrir en aquel lugar frió ha ambos con sus alas y que no pudiera nadie penetrar aquel mundo que se empezaba a formar pero tal como todo tiene un inicio también tiene su final.

El rubio se separo de sus labios viendo como el otro intentaba acercarse nuevamente para besarlo al agarrarlo de la nuca pero lo detuvo alejándose un poco y dejando que él otro se le acercara poco a poco hasta tocar con uno de los pocos pilares que aun no se derrumbaban por el tiempo y la reciente pelea. Con una mano agarro al ángel oscuro del cuello posando la otra en su cintura, aproximándose a su rostro lo giro para que ahora recargase su pecho contra aquella piedra de mármol.

—Ah… —Gimió el ladrón cuando la blanca mano se introdujo en sus pantalones empezando a masturbarlo, jalando y moviéndose rápida y fuertemente –Kra… Krad… —El blanco ángel le aprisionaba con su torso mientras le bajaba los pantalones, escupió en su mano introduciendo un dedo preparándole para abrirse camino en los otros dos —¡Ah!

— ¿Te duele Dark? —Liberó su miembro frotándolo un poco para despertarlo y así introducirse en el otro de una sola arremetida ignorando los quejidos de su enemigo.

— ¡De… Detente!

Haciendo caso omiso embistió con fuerza haciendo que él otro colapsará al llegar al orgasmo y soltar la esencia en la mano que lo había hechizado con solo tocarlo, salió de él acomodándose sus impecables ropajes y liberando sus majestuosas alas, preparándose para irse —¡Espera Krad!

—Adiós Dark posiblemente nos volvamos a ver es lo mas seguro —acercándose a su oído —después de todo debemos ser un solo ser nuevamente, debo penetrar en tu cuerpo para fusionarnos ¿Cierto? —se alejo volando y dejando al otro arrodillado en aquel lugar que comenzaba a humedecerse por la lluvia que parecía llorar lo que él no podía mostrar.

—Sí ese es nuestro destino que tal parece no se cumplirá nunca. ¿Cuánto más llevaremos esta lucha? Tanto me odias sabiendo bien lo que sentía en ese tiempo por ti y que aun ahora sigo sintiendo lo mismo ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera, por qué me emocionaste? —Su furia se incremento destruyendo varias rocas de aquel acantilado, estaba furioso, los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos que vivieron como unos perfectos amantes se habían destruido sin ni siquiera una buena razón o al menos una que el conociera.

Varios días pasaron en los que Daisuke se preguntaba por la extraña actitud de Dark ni a Riku ni a Risa quería verlas, no seducía a ninguna chica y casi no hablaba con él, aun no entendía el por que de esa reacción. —¿Dark? Sé que me escuchas contéstame por favor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Daisuke?

—Que me digas que es lo que te esta pasando has estado muy raro desde hace unos días cuando te enfrentaste a Hiwatari-kun que se transformo en Krad ¿Te hizo algo, te amenazó de alguna manera?

—Oye ¿No me piensas decir de una buena vez lo que sientes hacía el detective? —Evitando muy bien el tema ya que el pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

—¡Ya! Bueno hay que ir a la escuela se hace tarde y tengo que llegar hoy temprano.

—¡No me contestaste Daisuke!

—¡Mamá! Ya me voy nos vemos.

—Cuídate mucho cariño.

—Daisuke…

—Tengo que correr.

—Daisuke…

—Llegare temprano que bien.

—¡Daisuke!

—¡Oh! Dark mira, ahí van Riku-san y Harada-san hay que llegar al salón antes que ellas.

—¡Ya ponme atención de una buena vez!

—¿Qué… Qué es lo que pasa Dark? —Nervioso ante lo que seguramente le preguntaría.

—Se te olvido el almuerzo.

—¿Eh qué? ¡Ah no puede ser todo por tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién fue el que se puso todo nervioso por una pregunta y salio corriendo?

—¡Pero si tu evitaste el tema de Krad primero!

—Niwa.

—¿Eh? —Rojo al ver aquellas pupilas azules que hacía que se ahogara en ellas y nunca fuera rescatado si estaba a su lado —¿Hi… Hiwatari… qué pasa?

—Ya empezó a clase.

—¿Eh? —Viendo como los alumnos miraban extrañados y el maestro lo observaba molesto, apenado pidió disculpas y se sentó rápidamente.

Saliendo de clases le toco hacer la limpieza al lado de quien tanto lo ponía nervioso con su sola presencia, quien hacía que su corazón latiese desbocado y la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza mareándolo. Reaccionó cuando aquella mano suave y blanca se poso en su frente –¿Estás bien? Estas pálido. -Se separo rápidamente y nervioso ante el calido toque del recipiente del demonio con cara de ángel del que era némesis de Dark, se sintió más nervioso cuando el ojiazul se acercaba más a él, arrinconándolo sobre un escritorio del cual ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Es la hora de enfrentar a lo que tanto hemos evadido, Niwa.

—¿Qu… Qué?

—Ya no hay escapatoria.

—Hiwatari-kun —sintiendo como si estuviera haciéndose pequeño ante el otro o aquel estuviera aumentando su tamaño inmensamente.

**Continuará...**

Es el primer fic que hago de esta serie, espero que no quede tan mal. Esta sólo es mi contribución para esta sección :)

PD. ¡Hagan de cuenta que hay sangrías, la no deja ponerlas!


	2. Planes

**Capitulo II. Planes**

—¿Hi… Hiwatari-kun?

—Niwa…

Sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas como su cabello, estaba nervioso y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el otro se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo, posando una de sus manos sobre la banca en donde lo tenia arrinconado, la otra se acercaba a su barbilla para levantar su rostro, abrió los ojos cuando sintió el calido aliento sobre sus labios estaba temblando pero no por miedo, y eso lo sabía muy bien, cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por el otro.

El contacto con sus labios creo un beso tan suave como una caricia del viento, tan ligera que ni siquiera creyó real que fuera un beso hasta que abrió los ojos admirando la hermosa mirada azulada que le hacía ahogarse en la profundidad del mar, tan intensa que le hechizaba.

—Hi… Hiwatari-kun, espera —intentando apartarlo un poco —alguien podría vernos.

—¿Sólo piensas en eso? —Sonriendo mientras besaba su cuello.

—¿Qué?

—Eso quiere decir que lo que estoy haciendo no te molesta.

Aquellas palabras lo deslocaron, en realidad no se había puesto a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo o a punto de hacer, era cierto, no le molestaba lo que le hacia, se sentía muy bien tener al detective pegado a su cuerpo. Interiormente sabía que lo había deseado desde que lo conoció, siempre pensó que era pura admiración sin embargo ahora sabía la verdad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sé que lo quieres Niwa, yo también quiero lo mismo entonces adelantemos un poco el camino.

La caricia que le provoco rozando su muslo con su entrepierna lo hizo dar un salto, el botón que aprisionaba su pantalón fue separado de su prisión liberando el semi-erecto miembro que fue tomado con firmeza y le hizo soltar una exclamación, aquella suave mano gemela guió la suya propia a tomar el endurecido miembro húmedo. Cada uno dando placer a su compañero, la velocidad de sus manos mojadas como los besos dados; los suspiros, los gemidos reprimidos por el lugar siendo soltado unos pocos entre la boca del otro. Sus lenguas chocando y degustando la suavidad y dureza, el sabor extraño que les atraía aún más.

Sus ropas empezaban a estorbar, sus pantalones estaban a media cadera frotando sus pieles, pegándose aún más, hacía calor y la necesidad de tocar más allá se hacía inevitable pero no era el momento, aún no podían ir más lejos, por lo que se dedicaron a beberse el uno al otro y darse un pequeño placer encerrados en el aula donde cualquiera podría estar viéndolos.

Sin quererlo realmente, su reacción fue por puro deseo, justo llegando al orgasmo producido por su compañero mordió con fuerza el cuello dejando una notoria marca roja que se pondría morado en unos días. Ambos gritaron, el ojiazul con algo de dolor y sorprendido ya que no esperaba que la dulce apariencia angelical del pelirrojo escondiera algo más oscuro. Deleitándose por aquella mirada llena de deseo, esperó que fuera un deseo solo para él.

—Es tarde…

—Debemos irnos ya.

—Creo que primero hay que ir al tocador…

—Vamos.

Acomodaron sus ropas que aunque tenían algunas arrugas no muy visibles solo para los ojos curiosos que los seguían fijamente, salieron del campus tan tranquilos como se podía. Ambos evitaban mirarse el uno al otro pero caminaban al mismo paso, sin adelantarse o retrasarse. Cada cierto tiempo se miraban de reojo sonrojándose cuando el otro lo atrapaba en el camino, era un juego, un reto, era algo solo entre ellos.

—Yo… esto…

—Sí, aquí nos separamos.

—Es solo que… bueno yo…

—No digas nada, no creo que este sea un lugar para hablar.

—-Yo también lo creo.

—Sí.

—En... entonces?

—Podemos hablar mañana.

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces veámonos a las 3 en la fuente.

—Sí.

Su sonrisa cambió al notar la mano en su mejilla que acariciaba con la ternura que expresaban aquellos ojos, no supo que fue, no comprendía ni quería averiguarlo, se lanzo hacía el albino dándole un beso rápido huyendo inmediatamente después con la vergüenza en su rostro perdiéndose entre el camino hacía su casa.

—No te emociones tanto con él Satoshi-sama.

—Krad…

La dorada mirada no se había despegado del camino seguido por su "victima", su sonrisa creciendo en su blanco rostro, los brazos rodeando al ojiazul causando enojo -El recipiente de Dark.

...

—Sabes lo que haré, no interfieras en mis planes.

—No permitiré que lo lastimes —se mantenía serio a pesar del temblor causado por las manos que recorrían su torso lentamente, sabía bien que no había ninguna intensión más allá que descontrolarlo.

—¿Y cómo piensas detenerme? Te intentaras sacrificar otra vez? —Aquella risa le sonó aún más irritante, pero se tranquilizó, no caería en el juego del rubio -Ya no puedes hacerlo, ya encontraste algo importante para ti.

—No me subestimes.

—Cuidado, esa debilidad tuya puede hacer que caigas, tu resistencia se rompe dándome paso a una libertad total.

—No soy tan débil.

—No me retes Satoshi-sama, nada interferirá que logre tener en mis garras a un agonizante Dark.

—Dark no me interesa pero si Niwa, y no permitiré que lo dañes de ninguna manera.

—Tienes que ayudarme ya a preparar todo.

—Sólo lo hago por el bien de Niwa y mió.

Esa marca es muy notoria, puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres –sus manos tomaron el rostro ladeándolo, observaba atento esa marca, los dientes clavados; la odió, paso su lengua lentamente, quería borrarla dejando en claro a quien pertenecía el chico.

—No molestes.

Su madre no le quitaba la vista de encima, eso le hacía aumentar el color rojizo de su rostro, lo ponía más nervioso y no ayudaban las preguntas hechas por su padre y abuelo. —Hijo, estas todo rojo, en verdad te sientes bien?

—Si… yo… es que esta haciendo mucho calor.

—Pero si esta lloviendo.

—¿Eh?

—¡Ah ya sé! De seguro tiene que ver con una de las hermanas Harada, dinos ¿Cómo te fue con ella?

Choco su cabeza contra la mesa espantando a los presentes, no había recordado la cita de mañana para un trabajo escolar, tenía que ver a su compañera de equipo que le habían asignado. Pensó que si hubiera sido antes estaría realmente contento por estar al lado de Risa pero ahora se lamentaba puesto que ya no podría salir con el ojiazul cuando lo habían acordado. No tenía como contactarlo, no quería que se enojara con él; rápidamente cambio el camino de sus ideas, Hiwatari no era de ese tipo, aunque tampoco pensó que le haría esas cosas en pleno colegió, mucho menos en el salón. Viendo su ya vació plato se retiro a su habitación dejando a su familia con muchas más preguntas y que Dark tuviera la libertad para ahora ser él quien lo acosara con preguntas

—¿Daisuke, qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

—De mi no puedes esconder nada.

—Entonces ya debes saber.

—No te acerques a él, es peligroso.

—¿Eh?

—Krad es un verdadero peligro, puede verse angelical pero es todo un demonio, uno que se esta convirtiendo en puro.

Perdiéndose unos momentos de la conversación y de quien estaban hablando, no podía evitarlo después de todo seguía siendo el centro de su universo por más que tratara de conquistar chicas y ser todo un seductor.

—Estábamos hablando de Hiwatari-kun.

—Él también.

—Sigues evitándome el tema de Dark, ¿Ya me dirás qué paso entre ustedes?.

—Si me fuera fácil decirlo ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Se que hay que tener cuidado con Krad pero no con Hiwatari-kun.

—Es el recipiente de Krad, ¿Crees que no conoce sus planes, qué no lo ayudará?

—¡Deja de involucrar a Hiwatari-kun! De hecho dejen de involucrarnos a ambos —Se sorprendió, rara vez había escuchado aquel tono enojado, pero más que todo era el hecho de lo que había dicho, era cierto. Esto era entre Krad y él, no tenía mucho que ver entre esos dos. Sonrió con tristeza, los recuerdos de su vida pasada al lado del rubio, las caricias, las discusiones, el amor profesado y la traición.

—Daisuke…

—Solo no nos involucren más Dark. Buenas noches.

—Daisuke.

—Ya es hora de te encuentres con él.

—Ya lo sé.

—Una hermosa cita, una despedida.

—Deja de hablar.

—¿Dime, te querrá lo suficiente como para aceptar lo que harás?

—-Cállate de una buena vez.

—Tu desesperación me alimenta, su miedo me excita, su frustración me enamora.

—Intenta no aparecer en frente de Niwa, deja de fastidiar al menos hasta la tarde.

-¡Hiwatari-kun!

—Niwa.

—Hiwatari-kun, yo… lo siento mucho, quería estar contigo hoy, de verdad pero el trabajo en equipo, lo olvide ayer y…

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

—Pero en verdad quería estar contigo.

—Puedo ir a acompañarlos si quieres.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, y si tienen algún problema puedo ayudarlos.

—No te importa que estemos con Harada-san?

—No, es una niña linda.

—… sí, lo es.

—Pero no atrae mi atención como lo haces tú.

Pareciera que le gustase verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas, el calor recorriéndole por todo el rostro, su mirada baja, era un delicioso contraste con quien le hizo la marca muy notoria en el cuello la tarde pasada. Cada vez se maravillaba más con ese pelirrojo.

—En… entonces vamos.

El camino se les hizo demasiado corto para ambos, entre roces casuales, varios empujones a rincones apartados y solos para saborear sus labios y aumentar la vergüenza del menor al notar la succión oscura en la tan blanca piel que él mismo había hecho.

Risa notaba una extraña aura, se asusto al ver aquellos ojos ámbar mirándole con frialdad, queriendo destruirla solo por satisfacción, por juego. Por otro lado notaba aquellos ojos oscuros que alguna vez le pareció que le miraban con cariño, con un amor no correspondido. Sacudió la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en Dark, eso era cierto pero lo dejo un momento a mirar al tercero que no debía estar ahí.

**Continuará...**

_Notas: Lo que Krad planea es algo que beneficia a los 4, desde luego más a él; igual Satoshi no confía mucho por el peligro al realizar "eso" (que aún ni se como le voy a hacer XD) pero tiene que hacerlo._

_PD. Nada interesante en este capitulo si me lo preguntan._

_Nahh salieron muy melosos estos dos no se por qué…. Diablos, bueno que de por si no se les puede poner muy malditos que digamos puesto que para eso están Krad! Y Dark, contrapartes, en fin. Sin comentarios ante el largo tiempo sin actualizar, gracias a los que leyeron, a los que dejaron review, aunque no quieran besos XD y ya, que conste que si les contesto!_

_GadissGrayword: Sí bueno, es que Krad es más amldito que Dark, a mi parecer, mucho más maldito y se ve más lindo Dark de uke O! No? Gracais por tu review, disculpa la laarga tardanza. Besos!_


	3. Hechizo

**Capitulo III. Hechizo**

Ambos miembros del equipo se sonrojaban, tener a Hiwatari Satoshi a su lado les ponía nerviosos, después de todo él no se complicaba con esos simples trabajos, le era de lo más fácil. El pelirrojo se relajo cuando sintió la mano de su acompañante varón posarse en la suya cada que la mirada de la niña se centraba en la lectura; le sonrió agradeciendo y mordiéndose el labio para evitar besarlo en ese instante, el deseo extraño crecía dentro, algo que no había sentido antes.

—Lo… lo siento, debo de ir al sanitario.

—Niwa-kun, no tienes que avisar cuando vayas.

No contesto simplemente se alejo lo más rápido que pudo dejando un tenso aire en la mesa del café en donde estaban. Era la biblioteca, un gran edificio con varios pisos en donde ellos estaban ubicados en el piso inferior por la más rápida localización de los libros a necesitar. Sin tanta gente a su al rededor el pelirrojo sabía que el peliazul aunque se relacionaba con las personas, no le agradaban del todo.

—Yo también voy, con permiso.

—Si.

Entro al cuarto de servicio encontrando al pelirrojo con el rostro húmedo y enrojecido mordiéndose los labios; se le acerco rodeándole la cintura. —Hace mucho calor en este lugar.

—Es el aula inferior, es extraño ¿no?

El albino volteo al otro guiando la morena mano hacía su dura entrepierna jadeando sobre el oído del cuerpo que se estremecía —Muy extraño, debemos refrescarnos. —Con las braguetas abiertas exponiendo sus grandes entrepiernas húmedas por los rápidos movimientos gemían sobre la boca intentando controlar el sonido, después de todo en la biblioteca no debe haber mucho ruido.

Uno al otro frotándose, aquel pequeño espacio en la esquina del sanitario sufría de los bruscos movimientos lo que el pistillo soportaba, apenas habían logrado entrar y recargarse, uno casi sufría de una caída, algo que tampoco les molestaba en el limpio baño. El semen resbalaba sobre el abdomen descubierto, tan pegajoso e incitante como las puntas de sus lenguas al juntarse, chupando y besando con intensidad sus labios hinchados y mojados.

—Hiwatari-kun…

—Harada nos espera.

—Ah Harada-san!

Satoshi sonreía al ver los torpes movimientos rápidos de su amante, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por la existencia de Krad, el hermoso ángel blanco cuya apariencia escondía a tan temible demonio. Sus pensamientos guiados hacía otro rumbo fueron causados por el roce delicado de los dedos del pelirrojo sobre su mano, quien salía rápidamente ruborizado después de confesarse.

—Hiwatari-kun te quiero.

—Fue un día bastante pesado.

—Fue entretenido.

—No es así, no me agrada Hiwatari, no se que hacías con él.

—Él es mí…

—No quiero excusas Niwa, aléjate de ese raro, no me comprara con un helado.

—No hables mal de él! Él es diferente a ti!

—Niwa…

—Lo siento Harada-san, cuídate camino regreso a tu casa.

—Pero…

El pelirrojo huyo abrazando sorpresivamente a su acompañante varón quien esperaba pacientemente los tres conos pedidos —Vamonos.

—¿Que es lo que pasa Niwa?

—Solo... quiero estar contigo.

—¿Y Harada?

—Ella regresa a su casa, regalemos su helado.

No era difícil intuir que algo había pasado, con o sin su grandiosa capacidad genética. No iba a hacer nada por el momento, su compañero estaba demasiado perturbado aún.

—¿Puedo… ir a tu casa?

—De hecho estaba pensando en invitarte.

La limosina siempre disponible para el capitán les llevaba hacía aquella gran residencia, la única conexión entre ellos eran sus manos entrelazadas como atadas por un lazo que les impide ser separados por el ángel demoníaco observador con furia de aquella escena mostrando una sonrisa cínica al acercamiento de la realización de sus planes.

—Hemos llegado.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! El camino se me hizo rápido.

—Te enseñare una parte especial de la casa.

Le besó, no pudo resistirse, aquel dolor interno, ese sentimiento de angustia al pensar en lo que podría pasarle hizo que sus acciones le extrañaran. Acaricio lentamente su mejilla besando con suavidad la otra, mirando con ternura el color de sus cabellos en su rostro, risa le causo mas sin embargo no le detuvo de guiarlo a esa aula tan especial de la que ya había hablado.

Debía obligarse a eso antes de que Krad tomara completamente control sobre su cuerpo y dañara al pelirrojo; le llevo a la parte más baja y oscura de la casa cerrando la puerta sintió el intenso dolor agudo en su cuerpo, una lluvia de plumas bicolor les rodeaban haciéndoles jadear. Daisuke intentaba agarrar la mano del detective mirando con dolor como este sufría aún más y le evitaba mirar. Finalmente el ángel blanco y el ángel negro aparecieron mirándose tan fijamente como los otros dos no habían podido hacerlo.

—Lo planeaste bien Krad, seducir a tu propio gemelo.

—Somos un solo ser, tan iguales y por dentro tan diferentes.

—Imbécil

—Ven Dark, dame tu mano, siente mi fría piel.

—…

—Mírame a los ojos.

—Bastardo…

—Observa las marcas de su deseo sobre mi cuerpo.

—Krad.

—Anhela lo que ya nunca tendrás. Te haré agonizar y sufrirás tanto que no podrás soportarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Seguiré quemando y destruyendo cada cuerpo que poseas, continuare penetrándoles, lacerando su interior, marcando sus rostros para que me recuerden y maldigan a quien tuvo la culpa de todo esto, haré a cada uno de ellos que te odie.

—No me jodas con todas esas tonterías, me engañaste!

—Eres un maldito mentiroso.

Una guerra de luces, aquella batalla que daba paso a todos los centellantes colores, las quemaduras de sus cuerpos ardían con otros golpes recibidos sobre ellas, la ropa destruida, la sangre derramada. El odio era parte de su actual naturaleza, habían reencarnado en esos cuerpos con dolorosos recuerdos, con heridas sangrantes y profundas, una batalla decisiva era lo que necesitaban para consumir aquel acto infame de su nacimiento.

El rubio lo agarro de los brazos con un hechizo le aprisiono ambas extremidades tumbándolo al suelo con un fuerte golpe, que no le importo lo que causara. Montándosele sobre las caderas rasgo el oscuro traje que llevaba su némesis descubriendo aquel pecho que temblaba bajo su toque.

Rasguño la piel con sus uñas dejando varias marcas rojizas y otras con un camino ligero del liquido rojizo. Los labios del ladrón fueron aprisionados en un beso salvaje quedando rojos por la sangre que salía de ellos y aunque estuvieran hinchados y doliendo quería sentir nuevamente al creador atacando fieramente su cuerpo.

—De… Ahh…

Su cuello fue mordido justo en la garganta, mordía a la vez que lamía aquel lugar, recorría toda parte descubierta dejando una seria marca con sus labios y manos. Solo preparaba todo para lo inevitable. Bajo los pantalones del otro quitándoselos de un rápido movimiento rompiéndolos al no haberse salido con facilidad debido a las botas. Ahora tenía a su total merced al famoso ladrón Dark Mousy.

Dark sintió el frió del viento que chocaba contra su cuerpo desnudo, estaba totalmente expuesto ante su antiguo amante, a quien tanto quería, quien lo había engañado y había jugado con él. Esto lo hizo reaccionar moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando quitarse de encima al rubio que lo observaba con una sonrisa y tomaba su miembro fuertemente apretándolo y haciéndolo gritar.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿No era esto lo que querías?

—…

—¿Tenerme pegado a ti?

—No así…

—¿Entonces como? —Lamiendo el abdomen lascivamente —que tú me penetres? —introduciendo dos de sus largos dedos completamente, metiendo y sacando, las largas uñas marcando, disfrutando del calido interior.

—Ahh… ahhh…

—¿Lo ves? Gimes, te rindes ante mi, Dark.

—Suéltame.

—Tu cuerpo no parece que no quiera, siente, me he detenido y el se mueve pidiendo lo que tu te niegas a hacerlo.

—Si dices que no sientes nada por mi entonces ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?

—Por venganza —susurro con un tono tan frió que dejo al pelimorado congelado.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, aquello le había dolido pero le hizo reaccionar que no debía caer ante el ángel blanco que ahora lo penetraba mas profundamente con sus dedos llegando hasta el fondo y tocando el punto que le hacia estremecer.

Justo cuando empezaba a perderse sin poder evitarlo dejo de sentir aquel placer de los finos dedos blanquecinos que tan bien se sentían para sentir de golpe un agudo dolor del que no había sido preparado antes, solo una vez había sentido esa clase de dolor y fue por parte del ángel que tenia encima suyo también, pero si analizaba la traición que sufrió esto no se comparaba en nada. —Basta!

—Siéntelo Dark, siente como mi odio invade tu cuerpo, como perfora tu interior y devora tu corazón y pensamientos, siente lo que alguna vez sentí.

Y el ángel negro abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿El rubio había sufrido? ¿Por qué?

Sus pensamientos no pudieron continuar debido al vaivén de las salvajes embestidas que daban sobre su cadera, las golpeaba con fuerza salpicando el espeso líquido. Abría cada vez más las piernas sintiendo el placer cortante en su respiración, su espalda se arqueaba con tanta flexibilidad tomando entre sus manos, en algún momento liberadas, los glúteos dorados.

Cegado por aquel brillo desprendido se rindió completamente ante su "enemigo". —Ahh.

—Tú propia derrota es lo que más me llena de satisfacción, me excita.

—Sólo… sigue un ritmo.

—Dark, mi querido Dark, beberé la sangre de tus heridas, aspirare el olor de tu lenta muerte.

—¡Basta!

—Eres mió Dark Mousy.

Encajándose con tal intensidad lleno por completo el interior del moreno saliendo con rapidez creando su hechizo que atrapaba al débil cuerpo que yacía desnudo. Sus ojos dorados cual serpiente brillaban deseosos de sangre, la furia creciendo internamente. Cortando la vena de la muñeca izquierda de ambos, la sangre fluía rodeándolos adaptándose a su forma transformando sus débiles cuerpos en sus respectivos contenedores quienes compartían aquella herida que podría ser mortal.

Los cuerpos formados con la sangre derramada de los cuatro tomaron la forma de un ángel y demonio, los cabellos negros mezclándose con los dorados, la piel albina entrelazada con la morena entre sus piernas y manos, creaban el magnifico espectáculo de la vida, el nacimiento de los seres que habían sido separados hacía varias décadas.

Uno de aquellos cuatro cuerpos perdía su vitalidad, adentrándose en una oscuridad, siendo arrastrado por fantasmales seres posesivos y hambrientos de su alma, su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse haciéndose una palidez notoria.

**Continuara…**

_PD. No puedo evitar hacer lemon o intento de este._

_GadissGrayword: Jejejeje me pierdo con su personalidad, no me va que sean tan vergonzosos, entre más lujuriosos e insaciables mejor no? Si Krad en el amnga se ve aún más maldito, definitivamente amo a ese bishie. Disfruta el cap, gracias por tu review! besos!_


End file.
